Pokemon High
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: One year, after defeated Ansem and stopping the darkness, Ash and his friends return to the Kalos region. Hearing that a school of Pokemon trainers, coordinators and performers have opened in Kalos, Ash and his friends choose to enroll.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon High

Ash Ketchum:

Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. His journey was corrupted when he was sent to Destiny Islands, after his world fell into darkness. There, he met Sora and journeyed with him in search for his friends, along with RIku and Kairi. With there teamwork, Ash and Sora eliminated Ansem and he returned home with his friends. Now, he is back his next journey...takes him to school.

May Maple:

May is a young, energetic Pokémon Coordinator currently traveling through various regions to compete in Pokémon Contests. She met Ash, when arriving in Kalos but there reunion was cut short, when there world fell into darkness and May was casted off into another world. Her heart was put to sleep, waiting for someone (being Ash) to come and revive her. After defeating Ansem, she returned to Kalos and chose to stay by Ash's side.

Serena:

Serena is a Pokémon Trainer from the Kalos region and one of Ash's traveling companions. Her goal was to become a top-class Pokémon Performer but it was halt, when Kalos fell into darkness and she ended in another world, meeting Tarzan and Jane. She traveled with Ash and Sora to different worlds, searching for there friends and putting a stop to the darkness. With success, she returned to Kalos and now enrolls in a school along with Ash, May and Clemont.

Clemont:

Clemont is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City and one of Ash's companions. he traveled to different world with his friends to search for May and Serena and stop Ansem and his goal to spread the darkness. After defeating him, he and the others returned to Kalos. Now, he has enrolled in a school, with his friends.

Misty:

Misty's is one of Ash's best friends and water Pokemon trainer. She has attended a school that she hopes to learn on how to become a water Pokemon Master.

Brock:

Brock is one of Ash's best friends and a well known Pokémon Breeder. it is not revealed why he has become a teacher at the school.

Drew:

Drew is a Pokémon Coordinator and May's greatest rival. He attended the school in order to stay of May in contests. He has shown to have feelings for May and glares or lashes out at Ash, because of there close bond (and due to the fact that Ash and May are together).

Dawn:

Dawn is a young, blue-haired Pokémon Coordinator who traveled through the Sinnoh region along with Ash and Brock. Dawn started her journey at the age of 10, honing her skills as a Pokémon Trainer and focusing on becoming a Top Coordinator like her mother, Johanna. She attended school to further reach her goal and eventually becomes May's new rival.

Paul:

Paul is one of Ash's rivals, and a citizen of Veilstone City. He attended the school to further gain knowledge of becoming a powerful Pokemon trainer. After there last encounter, Paul is not as cold to Ash like he was, in the past and now sees Ash in respect because of his hard work as a Pokemon trainer. It is revealed that Paul has tiny feelings for Dawn that eventually grow, throughout the story.

Barry:

Barry is a 10-year-old Pokémon Trainer from Twinleaf Town. He attended school, to keep up with Paul and replace Ash as his rival. Barry has shown that he has an attraction to Serena but nothing serious.

Obscuro:

Obscuro is the inner strength of Ash Ketchum that has taken human form, after returning to Kalos. He still bears a grudge against Ash and plans to gain an existence of his own. He does show to have feelings for Serena but often tosses them aside (either because he sees how much Serena feels for Ash or because of his negativity towards himself).


	2. Attending School Of Kalos

Pokemon High

Episode 1: Attending School Of Kalos

Ash: But...how...?

?: Like I told your friends, I have my ways of coming back.

Ash: But...we saw what happened to you.

?: You'd be surprised what I can do.

Serena: So when do we get to these other worlds?

?: When you're ready.

Bonnie: What do you mean?

?: You're too young and this journey will be much too dangerous.

Bonnie: Hey, no fair...

?: neither of you are strong enough to face the danger that is coming.

Clemont: So how do we prepare ourselves?

?: I'll show you.

 _ **The stranger led Ash and his down the road and showed them a building, in the distance.**_

Clemont: Kalos High?

?: It'll give you the strength and experience you need.

Serena: We have to go to school?

May: You sure this will work?

?: Doubt me, huh?

Ash: If you say it'll help us, then I'm willing to try it!

?: Hmph, I kinda figured you'd say that. The time is now. Go, enroll, while there's still time and you will see what you can learn.

 _ **The group took off to the school and went straight to the principles office to sign in and get the classes needed for them.**_

Ash: Excuse me but we're here to enroll in your school.

?: Well then, I'd be more than happy to assist you.

 _ **Sitting in the chair was an older man with grey hair, a collared red shirt, a large white lab coat, light tan jeans and brown shoes.**_

Ash: Professor Oak?

Professor Oak: Ah, Ash Ketchum. It is good to see you again.

Ash: What are you doing here?

Professor Oak: Well, why wouldn't I be here? After all, I created this school.

Ash: No way, you created this place?

?: He sure did. With the help of the other professors of the regions.

 _ **From behind Ash and his friends was another old friend of Ash. He had mahogany hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black collared shirt, pants, a black necklace with a lavender bead instead of the original gold, and sneakers with a dark backpack.**_

Ash: Gary!

Gary: Hello, Ash. Good to see you again.

Ash: It's good to see you too. Why are you here?

Gary: Same reason as you. To become a better Pokemon trainer.

Ash: Wow, really? Then what he said was true.

Gary: Hm? What _who_ said was true? Oh?

 _ **Gary looked to Ash's sides and noticed May and three new faces.**_

Gary: I must say, May. I didn't expect to see you here.

May: Heheheh, it's good to see you again, Gary.

Gary: And I don't think we've ever met. My name is Gary Oak.

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont: _**Gary Oak?!**_

Ash: Yeah, Gary is Professor Oak's grandson.

Clemont: His grandson?

Professor Oak: Hehehe, that's right.

Bonnie: Well, it's nice to meet you. My name's Bonnie. And this is my brother.

Clemont: How do you do, I'm Clemont.

Serena: And my name's Serena.

Gary: Nice to meet you all. By the way, gramps. I came to drop this off for you. The new student asked me to have you sign for this, as approval.

Professor Oak: Very well. aaand, there we are. Now, Ash, let's get you signed up.

Ash: Thanks, Professor Oak.

 _ **Some time passed and Professor Oak got Ash and his friends signed in and gave them there classes. Bonnie was put into a kinder-garden class, next to the high school. When they walked out the principals office, Gary was waiting for them.**_

Gary: Ash!

Ash: Oh, Gary. Were you waiting for us?

Gary: Yep. Considering this is your firs time here, you'll need a tour. So you don't get lost.

Ash: Yeah, that'd be helpful, thanks. Say, how about you and I have a battle?

Gary: I'd like too. But I can't.

Ash: Huh?

Gary: Class is about to start. How about during lunch?

Ash: Yeah, sounds great.

Gary: Good. Now, let's get you to class, shall we? May I see your papers?

Ash: Sure. here you go.

Gary: Hrm...well, you have the same first period as I do. Come with me.

 _ **Gary guided Ash and the others to his class and took there seats. He then took Bonnie to her class. There were already students that Ash knew from his journeys from Kanto all the way to Unova and Kalos.**_

Ash: Wow.

Serena: What is it, Ash?

Ash: Almost everyone I've ever met is here. Jimmy, Barry, Tracy...

Clemont: Wow, every student in here is trainers you've met?

Ash: Wait a minute, is that...?

 _ **Ash got up from his seat and walked over to one of the group of kids.**_

Ash: Paul!

Paul: Hm? Ash?

Ash: Man, it's good to see you again. It's been so long.

Paul: Yeah, it has. I take it you're here for same reason everyone else is?

Ash: Yeah, I'm still working on becoming a Pokemon master.

Paul: So I see.

Ash: Oh yeah, did you ever challenge Brandon again?

Paul: Yes and it was a draw.

Ash: Wow, really?

Paul: But he was impressed with my improvement that he gave the win to me.

Ash: Wow, that's awesome, Paul. Congrats.

Paul: Thanks. Hm? These friends of yours?

Ash: Yeah, this is Clemont, May and Serena.

Clemont: Hi there.

May: Hello.

Serena: Nice to meet you.

Paul: ...I take it Dawn is no longer with you?

Ash: No, after the tournament, we went our separate ways.

Paul: Hrm...

Ash: Why do you ask?

Paul: No reason, I just figured she'd still be with you.

Serena: Who's Dawn?

 _ **Before Ash could answer, the teacher Professor Rowan came in.**_

Professor Rowan: Alright class, take your seats, so we may begin. Now for those of you who don't know, this class is specifically for those who want to learn how to become stronger Pokemon trainers and to learn what Pokemon battles is all about. But before we begin, I'd like to introduce another addition to the class.

 _ **Professor Rowan looked to the classroom door, along with the students. And one of the new student came walking in. To Ash, Serena, May and Clemont's surprise, it was the mysterious stranger that they met before. The one who told them to enroll in the school.**_

Professor Rowan: Class, I'd like for you to meet...

Ash, May, Serena & Clemont: _Obscuro?!_


	3. The First Day

**Pokemon High**

Episode 2: The First Day

 _ **The whole class came to a halt, when they heard Ash, Clemont, Serena and May shout out the new students name.**_

Professor Rowan: Ah, so you all know him?

Obscuro: We have a...crazy history, you could say.

Professor Rowan: Well then, you should all get along well, isn't that right?

Obscuro: Don't push your luck. I said we know each other, that's it.

Professor Rowan: Very well, you can take your seat there, next to Serena.

 _ **Obscuro walked over to his seat and sat down. He didn't say a word.**_

Professor Rowan: Alright, let's get started with the basics of Pokemon battles...

Serena: Obscuro, why didn't you tell me you were coming here?

Obscuro: And gimme a reason why I should've.

Serena: It would've been nice to know that you were coming.

Obscuro: Well, I'm here now, get use too it. Now pay attention, class has started.

 _ **Serena glared at Obscuro and turned her attention to Professor Rowan, as he was teaching the class. But she couldn't help but to look back at Obscuro who was writing in his notebook and taking notes. Time went by slow and Professor Rowan was still teaching about the basics of Pokemon battles. As for May and Serena, they were whispering about Obscuro.**_

Serena: May, don't you think it's weird?

May: What is?

Serena: How Obscuro is back?

May: Well, yeah...

Serena: I mean, last time we saw him was in Hollow Bastion, when he and Ash became one again. Don't you remember?

May: No, I don't...I was...

Serena: Oh...right...it was only thanks to Obscuro that you were brought back.

May: Obscuro...saved me?

Serena: Yes, so did Ash. Remember, he went through so much to find you.

 _ **May looked over at Ash who was focused on the lesson. She was deep in thought over Ash going through so much just to find her. And Serena looked at Obscuro, wondering how he came back and why. But class was over and they moved onto the next period. In the hallways, all the kids were walking through the hall. Obscuro was already out of sight, as Serena looked everywhere for him. Paul was at his locker, gathering his books for the next class. As he closed the locker door, Dawn was right there.**_

Paul: Dawn.

Dawn: Hello, Paul. Did you hear the news?

Paul: What news?

Dawn: Your rival is here.

Paul: If your talking about Ash, I already know.

Dawn: **WHAT?!** How?

Paul: We have the same first period.

Dawn: Oh...

Paul: Anyway, shouldn't you be heading to second period?

Dawn: I thought I'd stop by to see how you were.

Paul: Why?

Dawn: We haven't seen each other, since you left the tournament.

Paul: You mean after losing to Ash? I had things to do.

Dawn: Yeah, I know.

Paul: Besides, why do you suddenly care so much for me?

Dawn: I don't know.

Paul: Don't know, huh?

Dawn: I gotta go, see you at lunch.

Paul: Hmph...

 _ **In second period, it was all about Pokemon coordinating and performing. Serena, May, Dawn and a boy with green hair, green eyes, a purple pop-collar, a long-sleeve black undershirt, teal pants and black shoes.**_

?: Hello, May. It's been a long time, hasn't it?

May: Drew?!

Drew: What's the matter? You act like you aren't happy to see me.

May: No, it's just that...I didn't expect to see you here...

Drew: I wanna become better a coordinating as well.

May: Of course, you were one my biggest rivals.

Drew: That's saying much.

Serena: May, who is that?

May: He's Drew. He was my biggest rival, in Hoenn.

Drew: And who might this be?

May: Her name is Serena. She's from Kalos.

Drew: You don't say...welcome to Kalos High.

 _ **Drew pulled out a red rose and handed it to Serena.**_

Serena: Uhm...thank you..?

Drew: It's my pleasure.

May: He does that all the time. You'll get use too it.

Serena: I see.

Dawn: Hi, there. It's nice to meet you. My name is Dawn.

Serena: Hello, I'm Serena.

Dawn: May said you were from Kalos, is that true?

Serena: Yes, that's true. Where are you from?

Dawn: Sinnoh.

Serena: Whoa, Sinnoh, really?

Dawn: I know, pretty far, huh?

Serena: No kidding. So I saw you talking with that Paul boy. How do you know him?

Dawn: Me, Ash and Brock met him, during our travels in Sinnoh.

Serena: Wait...Ash was with you Sinnoh?

Dawn: Yeah, I met him in Sinnoh and we became friends.

Serena: I see. Wait, who's Brock?

 _ **In Ash and Clemont's second period, it was all about taking care of Pokemon and bonding with them. And the teacher was Brock.**_

Brock: Now, the trick to this is all about understanding the Pokemon and figuring out what they need and how to gain there trust.

Clemont: I never knew Brock knew so much about them.

Ash: yeah, Brock wanted to become the greatest Pokemon Breeder.

Gary: It seems he's gotten better at it.

Ash: I'll say.

Paul: ...

Ash: Hey Paul, why do you have this class?

Paul: Not a lot of classes to my liking, so I just chose this.

Clemont: Seems like Obscuro has done the same.

 _ **Clemont looked back and saw Obscuro walking over to them.**_

Paul: Why does he look so much like you, Ash?

Gary: Yeah, I was wondering about that myself.

Ash: Uh...well...you see...


	4. Truth Of The Past

**Pokemon High**

Episode 3: Truth Of The Past

Ash: Well, it's kind of a long story, I'll explain everything through lunch.

 _ **During lunch, Ash and his friends were sitting at the table and were waiting for Ash to explain everything that happened, during his disappearance.**_

Paul: Alright, well, we're waiting.

Gary: Who is Obscuro and why does he look like you?

Ash: Obscuro is the aggressive side of me.

Gary: Aggressive side?

Misty: What do you mean by that?

Ash: I mean Obscuro was all the power I held within me and never used.

Paul: And how was it released?

Ash: It's because of May.

Gary & Misty: May?

Ash: Yes. You see...When Kalos fell into darkness, I met three others named Sora, Riku and Kairi. We became friends but there island fell into darkness as well. That's when Sora and I came to Traverse Town and met Donald Duck and Goofy.

Gary: Donald...Duck?

Misty: Goofy?

Clemont: Our friends.

Serena: They joined Ash to find me and May.

Clemont: And our Pokemon.

Paul: Uhhh...Ash, continue.

Ash: Oh yeah, after I met up with Clemont and Bonnie, we all set out to find May and Serena. We came across many world and made many new friends.

Clemont: Sadly, our friend Riku became a pawn in Maleficent's scheme and we were forced to fight him, in order to save May.

Paul: But why does Obscuro look like Ash?

Gary: Yeah.

Ash: Oh, well, as I said, Obscuro is the aggressive side of me.

Gary: But what do you mean by that?

Ash: Well...my desire to search for May was ongoing and I guess my deep wish was too much that it began to form a being of it's own.

Paul: ...

Gary: ...

Dawn: ...

Misty: ...

Ash: So...in short term, he's the shadow of who I am deep down.

Misty: Wow.

Dawn: Who would've thought Ash had this other side to him.

Gary: Yeah...I feel bad for Obscuro though.

Ash: Why?

Gary: Think about it...having to live in the shadow of your original self, always mistakened as them, never having a life of your own. Has to be tough.

Serena: I never thought about it like that...

 _ **Serena looked over at Obscuro who was at a lunch table alone. She thought if she should go over to him and talk to him. While Ash and the others were talking, she left the table and walked over to Obscuro, sitting next to him.**_

Obscuro: ...

Serena: ...

Obscuro: ...

Serena: ...

Obscuro: Can I help you?

Serena: I thought you might like some company...

Obscuro: No, I don't.

Serena: You seem lonely. Don't you want a friend?

Obscuro: No, I don't want friends...I don't deserve them...

 _ **Obscuro finished his food, picked up his trash and walked off. Serena just watched him, feeling sorry for him. School was finally over and Ash and his friends were walking to there dorm, when Serena spotted Obscuro once again. She left the group and dashed over to him.**_

Ash: Serena, where are you going?!

Serena: Obscuro!

Obscuro: Hm? What do you want?

Serena: We are all going to a party, I thought you'd like to come along.

Obscuro: And why would I wanna go with you and your simpleton friends?

Serena: Huh?

Obscuro: Why do you suddenly care so much about me?

Serena: It's just that I...

Ash: Serena, what's going on?

Dawn: You're that Obscuro trainer that Ash told us about.

Obscuro: What's it too you?

Misty: Hey, there's no need to be rude.

Obscuro: Take a hike.

Ash: **HEY!** Don't talk to Misty like that! What's your problem?

Obscuro: ...you.

 _ **Ash stood there puzzled, as Obscuro walked away from him and the group.**_

Ash: ...Me? What did I do?

Gary: Poor Ashy-Boi, still slow minded as always.

Ash: Huh? What's that mean?

Serena: ...Obscuro.

 _ **Obscuro walked into his dorm and closed the door. He then began to gain a headache. Flashbacks began to appear in his head. They were of Ash and his adventures from all regions and with Sora and his friends. He could see how happy Ash was and it began to hurt Obscuro's head even more. He was at the point on being forced on his knees and clinching his head, with every memory flashing through his head. Finally, the memories just stopped.**_

Obscuro: Why... **WHY?!**


	5. Consuming Jealousy

**Pokemon High**

Episode 4: Consuming Jealousy

 _ **At the party, it was outside on the training area. Barry came walking up to the group.**_

Barry: Hey, you guys. Glad you could make it.

Ash: Hey, Barry. You threw this party?

Barry: Sure did, Professor Rowan allowed me too.

Gary: Seems really cool. Nice work.

Barry: Of course it is. Well, don't just stand there, enjoy!

 _ **Barry vanished into the crowd, while Ash and the others walked in. While trying to get through the group of people, everyone got separated. Ash held onto May's hand, keeping her close. Dawn was having a struggle just trying to get past the students, when she finally slipped free, she bumped into a familiar classmate. It was Paul.**_

Dawn: Paul?

Paul: Dawn.

Dawn: Why are you here? You don''t uhm...seem like a party person.

Paul: Barry forced me to come, I had homework but he wouldn't allow it.

Dawn: Yeah, well, that sounds like Barry.

Paul: Why are you here?

Dawn: Me and my friends were invited.

Paul: I see.

Dawn: But I lost track of them. And I don't see them anywhere.

Paul: Figured. The entire school is all here.

Dawn: That's saying much.

 _ **Paul and Dawn seemed to be doing well, Ash and May finally made it through the crowd and towards the gates.**_

Ash: Man, never thought that would be a challenge.

May: No kidding...but we lost the others.

Ash: Don't worry. They'll find us.

May: You sure?

 _ **Serena was still trying to find her friends and she was knocked against the gate. Luckily, she was near Obscuro's window. She could see him at his desk. It appeared that he was reading a book. In Obscuro's room, he was reading a book about bonding with his Pokemon. But he had a eerie feeling that he was being watched. He looked out his window and noticed the party was going on...and that Serena was looking at his window. He simply stared at her and began to think...but he snapped out of it and closed his window, leaving his desk.**_

?: Hey!

Serena: Huh? Oh, Drew.

Drew: Something wrong?

Serena: No, nothing is wrong.

 _ **But she continued making it obvious, as she stared at Obscuro's window.**_

Drew: Someone in that window you know?

Serena: Sort of.

Drew: A guy you like?

Serena: Huh? No, w-why would you say that?!

Drew: Because your face just turned red.

Serena: Well, I don't like him. My heart belongs to someone else.

Drew: Is that right?

Serena: The only problem is...he is already with May.

Drew: Wait a minute, you like Ash?

Serena: Yes...but I cannot express how I feel for him.

Drew: Because of May?

Serena: ...

Drew: You don't like May, do you?

Serena: **OF COURSE I DO!** It's just that...

Drew: You're jealous?

Serena: Yeah...

Drew: Hrm...what if I told you that I could find a way for you to tell Ash.

Serena: Really? How?

Drew: If I can separate May from Ash for a while, I could give you a chance with Ash.

Serena: I'd like that! Thank you so much!

Drew: No problem.

 _ **Serena ran off to enjoy the rest of the party. But little did she know that it was all a trick...she was just a pawn in Drew's plan...his plan to be with May.**_

Drew: Sorry, Serena. But you and I have something we want. And I will have it!

?: Planning something sinister, Drew?

Drew: **WAAAAHH!** Oh, Obscuro. You scared me.

Obscuro: I heard what you're trying to do.

Drew: I don't know what you're talking about.

 _ **Drew flipped his green hair and began to walk off. But Obscuro grabbed his collar and stopped him, in his track.**_

Obscuro: You're seriously gonna break Ash and May up to be with May?

Drew: ...He doesn't deserve her. She needs to be with someone like...

Obscuro: Someone like you? Get real, Salad-Head.

Drew: What did you call me?!

Obscuro: Look, I hate Ash as much as you but this isn't right.

Drew: Why?!

Obscuro: You're only using Serena for your personal need. That's low.

Drew: What do you care about her?

Obscuro: I don't care for her. But I won't let you go through with this.

Drew: ...

Obscuro: I'll be watching you.

 _ **Obscuro released Drew from his grip and the two glared at each other. Just then, the rest of the group came back together.**_

May: Drew. Hey, you're here.

Drew: ...

Serena: Obscuro...?

Obscuro: ...

Ash: What's going on?

Drew: ...

Obscuro: ...

 _ **Drew began to walk off to his dorm, same with Obscuro. Serena ran towards him and grabbed his arm.**_

Serena: Obscuro, what happened?

Obscuro: ...

Serena: Obscuro?

Obscuro: Goodnight...

Serena: ...

Clemont: What happened?

Serena: I don't know...

Gary: Guess he'll always remain a mystery.

 _ **The next morning, at lunch, Ash, Clemont, May and Serena were walking to the lunch table but noticed someone was out in the field with some Pokemon. They ducked down and noticed that it was Obsuro and he was...**_

Clemont: Do you see that?

Ash: Yeah, that's Obscuro.

Clemont: Besides that.

Ash: Huh? Look at his face.

 _ **Ash tried to examine and could see what Clemont was referring too.**_

Ash: Wait a minute...is he...?

May: I see it too.

Serena: He's smiling.

Clemont: Yeah, he actually looks...happy.

May: I guess he can be in a good mood.


	6. Efforts Of The Mysterious Bond

**Pokemon High**

Episode 5: Efforts Of The Myserious Bond

 _ **As Ash and the others were trying to get a closer look, they accidentally fell out from the bush and were exposed. Obscuro turned around and noticed the group smiling at him. Obscuro's face slowly turned from a smile back to the frown.**_

Ash: Hey, Obscuro.

Obscuro: Can I help you with something?

Ash: We came to see what you were doing.

Obscuro: If you must know, I'm caring for these Pokemon.

May: But class isn't starting. It's lunch.

Obscuro: I'm not an idiot, I know that.

Clemont: Have you already eaten?

Obscuro: I eat on my own time.

Ash: Well, why don't you come and join us?

Obscuro: Why would I do that?

Clemont: Well, because you seem so lonely.

Obscuro: I'm use too it. I can handle myself.

Ash: Well, alright. We understand. If you ever wanna talk, you know where to find us.

Obscuro: Whatever...

 _ **As they were walking away, Clemont noticed that Serena was with them.**_

Clemont: Serena, aren't you coming?

Serena: I'll be there in a minute.

Ash: Alright, see you back at the table.

Obscuro: Why didn't you go with them?

Serena: I think you need some company. So I chose to stay.

Obscuro: I don't welcome company but do whatever you want.

Serena: I didn't know you had a Frogadier.

Obscuro: Yeah, had it for a while now.

Serena: He looks like he's been trained really well.

Obscuro: Well, what do you think? I can't fall behind Ash.

Serena: Huh? What do you mean?

Obscuro: Nothing. Look, lunch is about to be over, you better return to your friends.

Serena: Not without you.

Obscuro: Why?

Serena: I want you to come back with me.

Obscuro: Why would I do that?

Serena: To make some friends.

Obscuro: I don't want to be friends...especially with Ash.

Serena: But...

Obscuro: I've spoken my mind...so beat it. I've got work to do.

 _ **Obscuro began to walk away with his Frogadier and the rest of the Pokemon. After lunch and in class, Professor Juniper was going through the tips of becoming a Pokemon Performer. Serena just couldn't seem to focus. She was too busy thinking about Obscuro and the words that he said to her...**_

 _I don't welcome company but do whatever you want._

 _I don't want to be friends...especially with Ash._

 _ **Why was Obscuro so cold? Why did he not have any friends? Did he means what he said, when he told Serena and the others that he didn't care about having any friends. And most importantly, what did he have against Ash? Why were they such enemies? Serena was so out of it, in class and didn't pay attention to anything. Just then, someone came walking into the class. It was Obscuro with a note for Professor Juniper. Before he walked out, he looked at Serena and then walked out. After class, Serena was gathering her stuff and about to leave but was stopped by a rose, in front of her face. It was Drew.**_

Drew: Hello, Serena.

Serena: Oh, Drew. Is something wrong?

Drew: I noticed you talking with that...Obscuro kid, in the field.

Serena: Yeah...?

Drew: Why? He's so rude and impolite. Why bothering saying anything to him?

Serena: Well, I know him. I...well, Ash and the rest of us met him during our adventures. And he may seem rude and impolite but I know there's good in him.

Drew: Don't waste your time with him. He's not worth it.

Serena: Drew...you don't understand. I don't think you ever will.

 _ **Serena just looked down and walked out the class, leaving Drew behind. As she was walking, she met up with Ash and the others.**_

Ash: Hey, Serena. You finally caught up.

Serena: Sorry, I was held up by Drew.

May: Drew? What did he say?

Serena: We were talking about Obscuro.

Clemont: Obscuro?

Serena: He said he wasn't worth the time speaking with him and that he was cold and impolite.

Clemont: And you don't believe that?

Serena: No. I know there is good in him...and I'll find it.

Ash: How will you do that?

May: Yeah.

Serena: I'll spend some time with him and see if I can get him to open up.

Ash: Well, you do have an impact on people. I guess it could work.

Serena: So do you, Ash.

Ash: Me?

May: She's right.

 _ **As they were talking, Serena noticed Obscuro walking off.**_

Serena: There goes Obscuro. I gotta go!

Ash: See ya, Serena.

May: Good luck.

 _ **Serena dashed over to Obscuro, who was talking to Paul and Dawn.**_

Obscuro: So...you two are a thing now?

Dawn: Wha?! Me and...and Paul?

Paul: D-Don't be crazy, I wouldn't be caught dead in a relationship.

Dawn: S-Same here!

Obscuro: Whatever you say.

Serena: **OBSCURO!**

Obscuro: Hm?

Dawn: Serena!

Paul: Hey.

Obscuro: Can I help you with something?

Serena: Where are you off too?

Obscuro: Why do you care?

Serena: Because I want to go with you.

Obscuro: Huh?!

 _ **Dawn simply giggled at Obscuro's response, while Paul just smirked.**_

Obscuro: Why do you care about me, all of a sudden?

Serena: Because we are friends. Why else?

Obscuro: Don't make me laugh. We were never friends.

Serena: That's what you think but we are friends.

Obscuro: ...

Dawn: Well, we better go.

Serena: Where are you two going?

Paul: Needs help with her coordination so I said I'd lend her a hand.

Obscuro: Since when do you help others?

Paul: Since...

Obscuro: Since you grown feelings for...

Paul: Shut it! You're speaking nonsense.

Obscuro: Whatever you say, Paul.

Paul: Let's go.

 _ **Paul grabbed Dawn's arms and started dragging her from Obscuro and Serena.**_

Dawn: Bye, you guys!

Serena: Take care!

Obscuro: ...

 _ **Obscuro began to walk off, with Serena following. They walked into the woods and both were dead quiet.**_

Obscuro: You didn't have to follow me.

Serena: It's okay. I wanted too.

Obscuro: Why...because we're " _friends_ "?

Serena: Exactly.

Obscuro: Believe what you want but there is no friendship between you and I. You've gotten me mistaken for Ash and the others.

Serena: That's where you're wrong. I know we're friends. You'll see.

Obscuro: ...

Serena: So where are we going?

Obscuro: I'm going to train. So you came out here for nothing.

Serena: I don't think so.

Obscuro: Enjoy this company while you can...because I'm not gonna be around much longer.

Serena: Why do you say that?

Obscuro: Because I'm gonna be leaving the school.

Serena: What for?

Obscuro: That's no concern of yours.

Serena: Yes, it is.

Obscuro: **WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY CARE SO MUCH FOR ME?!**

Serena: Because...because...

Obscuro: Because what? You like me? You know that's not true.

Serena: ...


End file.
